She's a new girl
by CustardKitty
Summary: Jemma Simmons goes undercover at Hydra (Season two) but Phil Coulson has her trained in combat first. When she comes back, Fitz tries to ignore her but she gets numerous fatal injuries when the team teams up with the Avengers.


**She's a new girl**

 **Hello everyone! I got some many favorites on my fanfiction Slice of life which I am very happy about because it is my very first fanfiction! Okay, so this one is about Jemma Simmons being undercover at Hydra- but she is trained in combat first. Grant is not evil; I will go down with this ship! *Cough SkyeWard***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of shield.**

Chapter one: The hard drive

A man walked up next to a woman with red long curly hair. "I'm Clint Barton, here to train you, along with this lovely lady Natasha Romanoff." Hawkeye introduced himself. "Training begins now Simmons." Natasha said.

After a month of training Jemma had all she needed and went as a scientist undercover at Hydra. She had self-defense and could handle many types of weapons. Until one day, she was sending a voice mail to shield and the picture was sent out by Raina.

Jemma walked to her place awkwardly, everyone had their eyes on her. She glanced at a screen and saw herself contacting shield. She noticed men from Hydra walking towards her, "There she is!" one shouted. She brushed on strand of her curled hair back and started running to the halls.

She than noticed the lady from earlier, brunette, serious expression and holding two metal sticks. Only to her surprise she stabbed both of the men with them. She rushed over to Jemma, "You okay? Agent Bobbie Morse, you see there was a small complication." She said.

"We need to get to the roof. Stay here," Jemma stopped her, "But my hard drive!" she said and Bobbie grinned handing it to her. "I thought it'd come in handy for shield." She said and ran down the hall. Jemma saw three men coming, she stood her ground as they approached her.

"Agent Simmons I expected more from you." She growled and kicked him in the gut, rammed him into the wall than grabbed both Hydra agent's guns shooting them. Bobbie walked up, "impressive, trained?" she asked, "Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, here come more." Jemma said, "Than let's get to the roof." She replied.

The two girls ran to the roof. "South west corner! Repeat! South west corner!" Bobbi shouted as Hydra agents began to shoot at them. She tossed Jemma a gun, "Let's see your best shot!" she said and they began to shoot down the agents.

Bobbi grabbed Jemmas hand, "We're jumping!" they landed on nothing- or a jet anyway. They got in, "Simmons, your good at kicking butt." Triplett smiled, "Thanks, it's great to be back." The brit sighed and smiled.

"I don't think even Ward could top that." Triplett said with a grin showing her a video. "Well maybe I should challenge him and see how well he does." Jemma giggled.

-shield base-

Skye looked up, she was in the lab talking to Fitz when she saw Jemma outside the window. Without telling Fitz or thinking she got up, opened the door and embraced Jemma in a hug. "Skye! I missed you." She said with a smile. "You have no idea; I've been stuck with a bunch of guys." Skye sighed.

Jemma looked at Melinda, "She's not a talker." Skye said with a shrug. Phil smiled and had her follow him to his office, "Your combat, is remarkable. I take it Barton and Romanoff did an excellent job?" he asked with a smile. "Yes, Agent Barton was extremely funny, and they taught me how to wield a great many weapons." Jemma said.

Coulson nodded, "I was thinking… about putting you in combat missions- that is if you're comfortable with that." He said. "Actually it'd be a nice change. Instead of standing around getting beat up." she said. "We have a mission we've been planning for and if you're fine with it I'd like to put you in." he handed her a piece of paper.

"I would love to." She replied, "Good." He smiled. She read the list, Skye, Ward, Fitz, Coulson and Triplett were coming as well. Fitz! She thought. "Sir would it be alright if I go say hi to Fitz?" she asked. "Yes that would be quite alright." He said shuffling through his papers.

She set the papers down. She ran into a tall dark skinned man, "You must be the famous Jemma Simmons I've been hearing about, I'm Mack." He said. "It's quite a pleasure to meet you." She responded with a friendly smile, "if you're looking for Fitz he's sleeping in there." He said pointing into the lab and walked away.

Jemma decided she wouldn't wake him and just wait for the morning.

-5am-

"Jemma, you're with Skye and Fitz and me, Ward and Triplett are going in to retrieve the hard drive that our last troop discovered. But we need Skye to hack, Fitz to re-wire and Jemma protect them. I need Skye to open the west corner of the buildings door. The place still has Hydra agents so suit up." Coulson said.

Jemma put on a stealth suit like the black widow would wear and packed her belt with weapons. She slipped two guns in and a night-night gun, a few knives and a smoke grenade. She put her extremely powerful handgun that Natasha had given her in her holster and loaded it with the bullets Clint gave her, he said they pierced. So she decided she would use it only if needed.

Fitz was grabbing his stuff when he ran into her. "Hi Fitz. I would've said hi to you yesterday but you were sleeping." She smiled. He looked at her, "you look… different." Noting the shorter hair. "As in a good different." He said quickly. She nodded and smiled, "I'll meet you in the jet." She said and walked over to Skye.

Skye clipped on her bullet proof vest, "Hey Jem!" she smiled, "Well aren't you excited." Jemma said. "Yep, to see you in action. I'm serious. Triplett showed me the video." Jemma blushed, "Was I really that good?" she asked. Skye smiled and nodded, "I wouldn't lie." She said.

-Hydra base 4.O-

Jemma led them to a room. "This is it," she whispered and was whipped her head around to see a group of Hydra agents coming for them. "Go! Get in there!" she said to Skye and Leo. She shot five of them making them hit the ground with a thud.

She grabbed the knife one pulled out, about to stab her in the back she stabbed him in the back than shot him in the chest. She walked into the room and grabbed one trying to enter, she shot him then tossed him into the last agent shooting him. "Bloody hell." Muttered Fitz looking, "You are merciless!" Skye said with a big grin on her face.

"Enough of that and start." She said. Fitz managed to short out the system giving them five minutes. Skye opened the door and Coulson and his team went and retrieved the hard drive. The three looked out and Jemma signaled them to follow. A Hydra agent stood with a gun in his hand, aimed at Skye. Jemma shoved her out of the way taking three bullets to the chest.

Skye looked at the ground and saw blood pooling around Jemma. "Fitz! CONTACT COULSON NOW!" she cried picking up Jemma, using the medical supplies in her pocket. "Simmons is down. Shot in the chest three times." Fitz said into the radio.

"Get her to the medical room right now." Coulson demanded the medics. Fitz looked at her as they rushed her away.

-1 week later-

"My everything hurts…" Jemma muttered. "Oh thank God and the heavens your alive." Skye sighed. "so what's happened over the past week?" Jemma asked, "Well… it's December." Skye shrugged.

-Avengers building-

"Dude, I swear. You better find that TV remote." Sam said to their newest Avenger. "Have you check with Clint?" Bucky asked. "No and I know it was you." Steve sighed, they were always arguing, pranking each other and trolling people together.

"Guys, Furys put the Avengers on a team up mission, with a team with incredible skill. We don't know who's on that team yet and we're going to go meet them so suit up." Steve said. "I have been waiting for you to say that. Ready for your first mission as an Avenger?" Sam asked Bucky with a smirk and walked out of the room.

 **How did you like the first chapter so far? Yep! Bucky and Sam Bromance is the best! The Avengers are coming into play, what will they do when they see Coulson? And a nice sweet reunion with trainers and trainee. :)**


End file.
